Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal
Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal is a Special Mission that is unlocked by unlocking the Crystal and the Crystal Mountain (after that, you have to do things shown below). It's mini-boss is the Crystal Spirit Bloon (yes, this mission has two bosses) and it's True Boss is the Crystal Bloon. This mission has 85 rounds and takes place at the Crystal Mountain. The mission is made harder by a few changes: Additional Changes *Turrets placed by bloons will deal double damage and are more tougher! These turrets have 20% chance to stun towers for 5 seconds too! *Most bloons are aided by random powers, increasing their power. These powers are not dropped, however. *Bloons have 10% chance to dodge attacks and 5% chance to reflect them! Don't worry, only weak ones will be reflected! *Each bloon takes 1 more layer than usual when escaped! Secret: How to Unlock It *First of all, go to the Crystal Mountain. Now, let Round 1 and 2 escape. You'll lose 80 lives (50 reds will magically appear! For this to happen, you must have the Crystal's mini game ready to play!). *Now, place a Crystal Monkey on the crystal and upgrade it to either More Layers or Faster Crystal. These upgrades will magically give more range to the monkey. Start Round 3, but on this, if a bloon escapes, it's impossible to succeed that time and you'll have to start again. *Then something will happen.... You'll lose all your lives, but then you're teleported to the same place again! This time, the Crystal Monkey is replaced by a Rainbow Turret, the strongest turret. Don't worry, you get enough money to get Blinding Light Crystal Monkey! *Place the monkey very close to the turret. Upgrade it to Blinding Light. Now, the screen will get white, then get normal again. You'll actually teleport to a mysterious place, the Bloon Lab! There's a part of the crystal, and your Blinding Light monkey is there too! It'll light up the crystal, then you're teleported to your original track again. *A crystal will land on the middle of the track, and it'll then go to it's owner again. Now start Round 5. There are 10 mysterious bloons on the track coming, rather than 10 blues and 14 reds! These bloons arriving are Crystal Bloons and Crystal Spirit Bloons! These bloons will then disappear. Then a mini game will trigger. *In this mini game, you'll have to chase those bloons that appeared and disappeared. In the way, they'll launch attacks at you, and if you are hit by one attack, you have start all that proccess again (of course you can dodge them)! If you get past them, you'll have to stop and send an attack. This will be the end of the chase. Now you'll fight them like in normal action/shooting/fighting games. Each bloon has only 1000 HP, but they'll be very strong in attacks! They may get invisible, and if they do, you can't attack them! If you pop all those bloons, you'll advance to this mission. If you lose, the process will be started from the start. If you advance to the mission, you can save it for later, or do that at that time. If you lose this mission, you'll start the fighting mini game again, but this time there'll be the normal BTD Crystal Spirit Bloon and Crystal Bloon (there'll be only one of each of them, however). Category:Special Missions Category:Mini Games